CKM-матрица
CKM-ма́трица, ма́трица Каби́ббо-Кобая́ши-Маска́вы (ККМ-матрица, матрица смешивания кварков, иногда раньше называлась KM-матрица) в Стандартной модели физики элементарных частиц — унитарная матрица, которая содержит информацию о силе слабых распадов, изменяющих аромат. Технически, она определяет преобразование между двумя базисами квантовых состояний: состояниями свободно движущихся кварков (т.е. их массовыми состояниями) и состояниями кварков, участвующих в слабых взаимодействиях (т.е. их флейворными состояниями). Она важна также для понимания нарушения CP-симметрии. Точное математическое определение этой матрицы дано в статье по основам Стандартной модели. Эта матрица была предложена для трёх поколений кварков японскими физиками Макото Кобаяси и Тосихидэ Масукава, которые добавили одно поколение к матрице, ранее предложенной Николой Кабиббо. Матрица :: \begin{bmatrix} V_{ud} & V_{us} & V_{ub} \\ V_{cd} & V_{cs} & V_{cb} \\ V_{td} & V_{ts} & V_{tb} \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} \left| d \right \rangle \\ \left| s \right \rangle \\ \left| b \right \rangle \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} \left| d' \right \rangle \\ \left| s' \right \rangle \\ \left| b' \right \rangle \end{bmatrix} Слева мы видим CKM-матрицу вместе с вектором сильных собственных состояний кварков, а справа имеем слабые собственные состояния кварков. ККМ матрица описывает вероятность перехода от одного кварка q'' к другому кварку ''q' ''. Эта вероятность пропорциональна \left| V_{qq'} \right| ^2 . Величины значений в матрице были установлены экспериментально и равны ''приблизительно: :: \begin{bmatrix} 0,9753 & 0,221 & 0,003 \\ 0,221 & 0,9747 & 0,040 \\ 0,009 & 0,039 & 0,9991 \end{bmatrix}. Таким образом, CKM-матрица довольно близка к единичной матрице. Подсчёт Чтобы идти дальше, необходимо подсчитать количество параметров в этой матрице V'', которые проявляются в экспериментах и, следовательно, физически важны. Если есть ''N поколений кварков (2''N'' ароматов), то # комплексная матрица N''×''N содержит 2''N''² действительных чисел. # Ограничивающее условие унитарности ∑''k'' VikV *''jk'' = δ''ij''. Следовательно, для диагональных компонент (i''=''j) существует N'' ограничений, а для остающихся компонент — ''N(N''−1). Количество независимых действительных чисел в унитарной матрице равно ''N². # Одна фаза может быть поглощена каждым кварковым полем. Общая фаза ненаблюдаема. Следовательно, количество независимых чисел уменьшается на 2''N''−1, то есть общее количество свободных переменных равно (N''²−2''N+1)=(N''−1)². # Из них ''N(N''−1)/2 — углы вращения, называемые кварковыми 'углами смешивания'. # Оставшиеся (''N−1)(N''−2)/2 являются комплексными фазами, вызывающими нарушение CP-инвариантности. Если число поколений кварков ''N=2 (исторически такой была первая версия CKM-матрицы, когда были известны только два поколения), есть только один параметр — угол смешивания между двумя поколениями кварков. Он называется угол Кабиббо в честь Николы Кабиббо. В Стандартной модели N''=3, следовательно, есть три угла смешивания и одна комплексная фаза, нарушающая CP-симметрию. Наблюдения и предсказания Идея Кабиббо появилась из-за необходимости объяснения двух наблюдаемых явлений: # переходы ''u↔d и e''↔ν''e, μ↔νμ имели похожие амплитуды. # переходы с изменением странности Δ''S''=1 имели амплитуды, равные 1/4 от амплитуд переходов без изменения странности (Δ''S''=0). Решение Кабиббо состояло в постулировании универсальности слабых переходов, чтобы решить проблему 1, и угла смешивания θ''c'' (теперь называемого углом Кабиббо) между ''d''- и ''s''-кварками, чтобы решить проблему 2. Для двух поколений кварков нет нарушающей CP-симметрию фазы, как было показано выше. Поскольку нарушение CP-симметрии наблюдалось в распадах нейтральных каонов уже в 1964 г., появление немногим позже Стандартной модели было ясным сигналом о третьем поколении кварков, как было указано в 1973 г. Кобаяси и Масукавой. Открытие ''b''-кварка в Фермилабе (группой Леона Ледермана) в 1977 г. немедленно привело к началу поисков еще одного кварка третьего поколения — ''t''-кварка. Универсальность слабых переходов Ограничение по унитарности CKM-матрицы для диагональных компонент может быть записано как :: \sum_j |V_{ij}|^2 = 1 для всех поколений i''. Это предполагает, что сумма всех связей кварка u-типа со всеми кварками d-типа одинакова для всех поколений. Никола Кабиббо в 1967 г. назвал это соотношение 'слабой универсальностью'. Теоретически, это следствие того факта, что все дублеты SU(2) взаимодействуют с векторными бозонами слабых взаимодействий с одинаковой константой связи. Это подтверждено во многих экспериментах. Треугольники унитарности Оставшиеся ограничения по унитарности ККМ матрицы могут быть записаны в форме :: \sum_k V_{ik}V^*_{jk} = 0. Для любых фиксированных и различных ''i и j'' это ограничение накладывается на три комплексных числа, одно для каждого ''k, что означает, что эти числа являются вершинами треугольника на комплексной плоскости. Существует шесть вариантов i'' и ''j, поэтому и шесть таких треугольников, каждый из которых называется треугольником унитарности. Их формы могут быть очень разными, но они все имеют одинаковую площадь, которую можно отнести к нарушающей CP-симметрию фазе. Площадь исчезает для специфических параметров в Стандартной модели, для которых нет нарушения CP-симметрии. Ориентация треугольников зависит от фаз кварковых полей. Поскольку как три стороны, как и три угла каждого треугольника могут быть измерены в прямых экспериментах, проводится серия тестов для проверки замкнутости треугольников. Это задача для таких экспериментов, как японский BELLE, калифорнийский BaBar и эксперимент LHCb проекта LHC. См. также * Стандартная модель (основы) и нарушение CP-инвариантности. * Квантовая хромодинамика, аромат и сильная CP-проблема. * МНС матрица, эквивалентная матрица смешивания для нейтрино. Ссылки * * Povh, Bogdan et al., (1995). Particles and Nuclei: An Introduction to the Physical Concepts. New York: Springer. ISBN 3-540-20168-8 Внешние ссылки * CP violation, by I.I. Bigi and A.I. Sanda (Cambridge University Press, 2000) 0-521-44349-0 * Particle Data Group on CP violation * The Babar experiment at SLAC and the BELLE experiment at KEK Japan * [http://prola.aps.org/abstract/PRL/v10/i12/p531_1 N. Cabibbo, Phys. Rev. Lett. 10 (1963) 531.] * [http://www.slac.stanford.edu/spires/find/hep/www?j=PTPKA,49,652 M. Kobayashi and K. Maskawa, Prog. Theor. Phys. 49 (1973) 652.] Категория:Физика элементарных частиц Категория:Стандартная модель Категория:Матрицы